The Gauntlet of Pain
by LittleWolfStar
Summary: after disgracing his father and family, Sirius will be punished, with horrible torture, with a terrible device.
1. Chapter 1

It had all started with the family reunion. His parents had planned everything perfectly. Well, almost everything. Because unfortunately; Orion and Walbugura Black could never really plan their eldest son, Sirius. No matter how hard they tried, Sirius had his own way of screwing with the whole occasion. It did not matter the occasion, it did not matter if Sirius planned the way it was done, if he half planned it, made it up on the spot, or did it completely on accident. He would find some way to mess the whole thing up. He had been doing this since he was a very small child, and he wasn't going to stop now that he was 16.

The family reunion's theme this year was Slytherin (or Ravenclaw, if you happened to be one of the occasional respectable pureblood Ravenclaws in the Black family). Needless to say, Sirius's parents did not want him to show up representing Gryffindor, so they had given him a neutral unassuming black suit to wear. Here, Sirius saw a problem. If everyone else could support their house, why couldn't he?

It was this logic that caused Sirius to saunter into his parent's den, where the reunion had been moved so the adults could talk, decked out in scarlet and gold. A Gryffindor tie around his head, holding back his long black hair, into which he had weaved gold and red ribbons. Sirius had replaced his black silk button down shirt with a t-shirt that bore a lion that opened its mouth to roar silently. His suit had been re-colored by magic to become Gryffindor colors. And his face bore paint in the bright warm colors of the house of the brave at heart.

Orion and Walbugura Black were not amused. They were not stunned whatsoever. They were not even angry. The rest of the Black family were the ones who showed these emotions. But as for Sirius's mother and father; they were furious. This was unforgivable. _He_ was unforgivable, a disgrace and now, lying on the bed in his room, he was about to receive the punishment that in his parents eyes he had been living up to since he first ever dared to disgrace them.

"Sirius?" Sirius's little brother, Regulus, poked his head into his room.

Sirius sat up and looked at his brother, who now seemed rather uncomfortable and awkward.

"Yeah, Reg? What's up?"

"D-dad wants you. You know, in the basement?" Regulus seemed apprehensive of Sirius's reaction.

"The… basement kitchen… right, Reg?" Sirius asked, not really wanting the answer.

"No, Sirius… the-" Regulus took a deep breath before he broke the ice. "The other basement. Dad's workroom."

"Dad's… oh gosh, Reggie, you don't think?" he looked to regulus for some kind of reconciliation.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. You're gonna wanna go now, it might be worse if you don't."

Sirius nodded and stood to go down the steps to his doom. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry, Sirius. I'm supposed to go talk to Mum in the den, is that okay?"

Sirius nodded mutely, it wasn't like he could make Regulus come with him anyways. The brothers walked down stairways together, Regulus holding the older boy's hand in the false hope that it would give him comfort. The Regulus turned into the den with a quiet 'good luck' after they went down a few flights of stairs.

Sirius continued the long journey down the stairs until he reached the door by the steps to the kitchen. The door that would most likely lead to hours of his own suffering. The door that had before led to his own screams of agony as his father used any means necessary to mold him into a perfect pureblood, and failed. Sirius bit his quivering lip, reached for the cold silver doorknob and padded down the dark staircase into what would most likely be an agony filled night.

He did not bother to turn on a light; he only stood in the pitch black room, waiting… Sirius did not have to wait very long. The door swung open with a loud rush of air and smashed into the wall behind it. Sirius's body tensed fearfully and he began to bite his lip so hard that he tasted blood; and judging by how that door had been opened, he would probably taste more of it later tonight.

"Interesting entrance you made tonight,_ son_" Orion said, as he sauntered towards his cowering son.

He did not have a belt in his hand; he did not have a wand, or a knife. His physical weapon would be chosen in a moment, but now, his words were his weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you truly believe that you would get away with that?"

Sirius only continued to cower before his father.

"Please, Dad." Sirius begged "Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what, Sirius? To dishonor your pureblood ancestry and kin?" Orion threw his head back and laughed "don't make me laugh. That's what you do. You can hardly be a pureblood at all, the way you so conspicuously lack proper pureblood pride. I can scarcely believe you're my son."

"Please, Dad-" Sirius whimpered in a last ditch attempt to gain his father's mercy.

"Ha! Please? It's too late for please, Sirius."

Orion shoved his hand into his robes and brought out his wand. Sirius flinched and Orion smirked.

"Oh your punishment won't be near as merciful as what I could inflict upon you with a wand." Orion looked away briefly to light the lamps on the wall with the wand he had retrieved, then returned his gaze to his son. "I can guarantee that."

With his father out of the way, Sirius could see the door that his father had not bothered to close. Seeing his chance, Sirius bolted for the door wildly and didn't get past the man in his way. Orion grabbed the boy in mid step by the arm and whipped him around.

"YOU DARE TRY TO ESCAPE!" Orion screamed into his terrified son's face, "YOU DARE TRY TO LEAVE UNPUNISHED!"

"SOMEONE, HELP ME! PLEASE!" Sirius cried desperately, knowing that no one would.

His father's wrath was terrifying, even when it wasn't directed at him. But now, in this small cellar, alone with a man who had far too much talent and experience with torture and who was far too keen to put it to use, Sirius had a very good reason to be scared. He would pay the price for his failed reckless escape.

Then Orion's demeanor changed. He became calm, or, as calm as you could possibly be when you were completely, utterly furious. His face relaxed from its enraged expression and gave itself over to a sneering smile. He started a small chuckle deep in his throat. Sirius was panting with fear and had started murmuring 'oh crap, oh crap, oh crap' repeatedly.

Orion did not let up on his grip on his son, but in Sirius's opinion, it wasn't really necessary anymore. He was rooted to his spot in fear. Sirius tried to get his breathing under control, instinctively trying to keep his father from seeing his fear. Orion chuckled.

"Weak." He accused his son, releasing him and turning away for a moment to pull something out of his cloak; this time, a long leather glove.

"Do you know what this is, Sirius?" Orion asked with a smirk.

"A-A glove?" Sirius stuttered.

"A gauntlet, Sirius, a gauntlet" Orion said, pulling it his right hand, flexing his fingers. "This is a very special gauntlet, Sirius."

Orion turned his eyes over to his son, away from the glove. Sirius did not speak. He had been slowly moving towards the door, backwards, but he stopped now that he had his father's attention. Orion cocked his head.

"Care to ask why?"

"W-Why?" Sirius avoided eye contact.

"Be more specific, Sirius."

"Why is it so special?" there were no tears in his eyes yet, but a sob had worked its way into his terrified voice.

Orion only smiled. He took a half step closer.

"Because I can put this gauntlet inside of you…" Orion said with a wry smile. Sirius gulped and shook, "I can put my hand inside your chest and feel your very heart… I could squeeze it until it stopped beating inside you…"

"Dad… please… no…" Sirius whimpered; his hands over his head.

"The time for apologies and mercy is long since gone, Sirius. Take off your shirt." Orion barked.

"w-what?"

"_Your shirt, Sirius. Take. It. off." _

Sirius nodded frightfully, unbuttoning the shirt and sliding it backward off his body. He heard the soft _whump _sound it made when it hit the floor behind him, then began on pulling off his undershirt. Orion watched his son undress with an evil gleam in his icy eyes.

Sirius let the t shirt hit the floor as well, and Orion advanced. Sirius tensed, squeezing his grey eyes shut tight and clenching his jaw. Orion flexed his fingers inside the gauntlet.

Then Orion struck swiftly. Sirius cried out as his father's hand closed on his hair, yanking his head up and out of the way. Sirius saw a bright flash of light behind his eyelids and his father's hand entered his chest.


	3. Apology for late chapter three!

I'm sorry I have been super super super busy with school, and groundings and such, I know I need to write and finish up a little but I also need to write for english and school is more important. Ya'll know that so for anyone following this story, ya might have to wait a little while, if I can, when I post the third chapter I will delete this apology. Also the reason it took me 5 minutes to post chapters 1 and 2 was that it was already written and I just broke it and added one sentence anyways, thanks for favoriteing and following! Love y'all, doesn't matter that I will never meet y'all!

~LittleWolfStar


End file.
